The One Who Mean Everything
by Caroline Blye Winchester
Summary: Callen is thinking about her. He is lost without her.
1. Memories

Cap 1: Memories

Callen was almost ready to start a new day, it was just put the shirt on. But in that moment, his memory travel in to the day that she left, the day he had realize how much she mean to him. And now, a year later there was nothing he could do to bring her back…

A Year ago…

Callen woke up and saw that she wasn't in the bed. He started looking for her and when he finally saw her in the kitchen he took a deep breath.

"You scared me."

"Sorry, you're sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up."

"You should have!"

"Ok, ok. I get the picture."

"I would get dressed."

When he was ready to leave, he went to the kitchen and she was gone. On the table there was a letter from her. A letter saying goodbye. He fall in to his knees and, for as incredible as it sounds, he started crying. He had lost the only women he ever loved.

He picked his cell and called Sam. When Callen heard Sam's voice he was devastated. Sam tried hard to Callen speak with him but even the fact that Callen had stop crying he couldn't speak. Sam decided to go to Callen's house and what he saw has…

Sam was speechless. What could have happen to Callen been on so bad conditions? He had been shot, had been close to died and yet Sam had never saw Callen like this.

"Callen!" Sam tried to get his attention. "Callen, what the hell happed?"

Callen got back to reality and saw Sam right by his side. Callen knew he had scared him off. Sam was his best friend and after what he had been through he had never saw Callen broken down.

"Please Callen. Talk to me!" You could notice the panic in his voice.

"She left Sam." Callen finally let a phrase pass through his mouth.

"What?" Sam was even more confused now that he was when he got there.

"She left me Sam. She is gone. I lost her."

"Who?"

"Kensi. She left me."

Sam understood now why Callen was like this. Kensi was the one that made Callen more down to earth, more self-conscious and more careful.


	2. Deal With Pain

Cap 2: How He Deal With Pain

Callen decided to put all those memories behind his back. Those days were he actually believe that he could be a normal guy were gone. Ended the moment that she left him. He couldn't let that those memories affect his day. He is a NCIS agent, an undercover agent. He can't let that all of this affect his life.

He ends up getting ready for going to work. He remembered those happy months that he has been with Kensi. He never understood why she left. Everything was fine until that day. First she left and then Sam saw him vulnerable. Crying.

He left his house and drove to the office. Those memories still hunting him while he drives. He loved Kensi, she was his safe port. During work he could be anyone but when he returns home he was G Callen, Kensi's men. He left all does things behind. He actually believed that he could be happy.

When he arrived to office he walked through the door and started to walk to his table and do his job. Right after he started to work in the computer he heard Eric called them. He, Sam, Dom and Heather (the agent that replaced Kensi) went to the op room and the four of them noticed that Hetty was in a very bad mood.

"So Hetty, what is the big problem?"

"We have a new case. And this one comes with a major problem."

Callen didn't like this. Every case had a complication but Hetty was never this mad.

"Hetty, why I have the feeling that this case is different."

"G, you don't tell me you have this kind of feelings?" Sam started with the jokes.

"It's not time for jokes Mr. Hanna." She was irritated.

"What is so serious Hetty?" Heather had figured it out just like I did. Wherever this problem was, it was big and bad.

"The marine was killed near a church. With 5 bullets in his chest."

"That seems normal. But why this case is our type of case?" Sam asked. He, Callen, Heather and Dom didn't understood why this case us ours."

"Because of the motive. The reason why he was murderer." Hetty was getting nervous. She didn't like this case. The reason? She had the feeling that somehow this would affect the team. "He was killed near a church…"

Hetty was cut by Dom

"Hetty we already know that."

Hetty was now mad. She hated that someone interrupt her in a middle of a sentence.

"You already knew the rest if you let me speak."

"Sorry Hetty."

Hetty took a deep breath before she continues.

"Where he had left a three month year old baby."


	3. Details and News

Cap 3: Details and news

Callen was in shock. He stared looking around to the team and they were all like him.

Hetty looked at the men and woman that were with her when she told them about the baby. She was in shock when Director Vance had called her. She could understand what the team was feeling.

"What kind of a mother can leave her son like that?"

Heather was more than in shock. She couldn't understand why a mother would abandon her son.

"I don't now dear." When Heather asked that Hetty started to think the same, how a mother could leave a son behind? That's horrible.

"Hetty is anything else we should know?" Sam was trying to get back to the case. He wasn't very comfortable with this.

"Indeed Mr. Hanna. Beyond this there is also the fact the marine had left a letter near the baby."

"How we know that?" Dom was confused. How Hetty knew that it was the marine that left the letter?

"We checked the letter Mr. Vail. Eric put the letter on the screen please."

"Ok." There is a small pause in all the talk when they waiting to Eric to put the letter in the screen. It only took a few seconds but threw then the team was making decision about what they were going to do in this investigation.

"Here it is. The letter has as destiny the baby when he is grown up."

"Is there anything meaning in letter? That would help us finding the mother?" Callen asked to Eric.

"Yes. The marines name is Robert Watson. He was 28 years old and he joined the navy eight years ago."

"Is there anything else Eric?" Callen asked again

"Yes. And you guys are not going to liked it." Eric was a bit nervous about this. He knew that this was going to be harsh on them.

"One of his relatives is a NCIS agent."

Hetty was surprised about this. Vance hadn't told her anything.

"Are you shore? Director Vance didn't say anything about this."

"That's because we only get the information now."

"Very well Mr. Beal. So who is this agent?"

"I'm not shore. The file has a lot of firewalls. So far I know that the agent used to belong to Los Angeles office."

Callen understood in that same second how the agent that Eric was talking about was. He didn't wait for the confirmation of his fears, he just walk through the door and didn't look back.

"What's wrong with Callen?" Heather was surprised with Callen's reaction. She knew that Callen had a few doubts about his past but with an ex-coworker?

"You don't want to now. Trust me." Sam knew what was wrong with Callen. He was worried about him.


	4. The Pain that Cames With The Discover

Cap 4: The Pain That Came With the Discover

Callen couldn't believe in this. After all of this time she's back to haunt him. Special agent Kensi Blye, she was the only woman that ever touched his heart. What was the connection between Kensi and this baby? Callen couldn't think. Just the fact that Kensi was present in his life again was…

Callen decided that he need to more about this. The best way to achieve that is going back to the conference room. He needs to know why she was back after a year. Before he could get in the office Sam showed up.

"You right. It's her." Sam knew how much pain this was casing to G. "What are you going do know?"

"I don't know. Sam…" Callen couldn't say it out loud. Sam knew what Callen was thinking.

"You think that she's the mother and you the father?"

"Yes. It makes sense Sam. She left a year ago and the baby has three months."

"You're right. It fits."

Back in side Hetty, Dom, Heather and Eric were trying discover more about the agent.

"Hetty! I found her."

"Her?" Hetty understood immediately how the agent was and why Callen had such a bad reaction.

"Oh my God, it's Kensi." Eric was shocked when he discovered.

Eric, Dom and Hetty were in shock. Kensi Blye they're missing agent over a year now. But what was the connection between Kensi and the baby?

"Mr. Beal call the hospital. I want a DNA test between the baby and the dead marine. Mr. Vail and Miss Green you're going to find anyone who has any kind of similarity with Miss Blye."

"Sorry Hetty but who is that agent? Why Callen did was so upset and nervous about this? He, Sam and the whole team is affected by this?"

"Miss Green, this is a very sensitive subject for this team. So don't be so irritated."

"I have the right to know how this agent is. I'm part of this team." Heather was pissed with all of this.

"Hetty she has the right to know." Callen showed up and the team could see in his face that he wasn't in a very good day.

"Are you shore Mr. Callen?" Hetty was concerned with her agent. She knew how much he had suffer with this whole thing.

"Yes Hetty." He said yes but his mind was screaming no.

"Ok, miss Green. You won."


	5. The Love Story of Callen and Kensi

Cap. 5: The love story of Callen and Kensi

Last Chapter:

_"Sorry Hetty but who is that agent? Why Callen was so upset and nervous about this? He, Sam and the whole team is affected by this!"_

_"Miss Green, this is a very sensitive subject for this team. So don't be so irritated."_

_"I have the right to know how this agent is. I'm part of this team." Heather was pissed with all of this._

_"Hetty she has the right to know." Callen showed up and the team could see in his face that he wasn't in a very good day._

_"Are you shore Mr. Callen?" Hetty was concerned with her agent. She knew how much he had suffered with this whole thing._

_"Yes Hetty." He said yes but his mind was screaming no._

_"Ok, miss Green. You won."_

- NCIS Los Angeles –

"Ms Blye was a team member. She was a junior agent…"

Hetty was cut off by Heather.

"Hetty I already know that! I want to know why the heck this agent is so damn important!"

"Ms. Green!" Hetty called her in a very serious and upset. "I don't like to be interrupted! Is rude and that showed that you don't have any education."

"Sorry Hetty. Continue please." Heather was regretted.

"As I was saying Kensi was a junior field agent. One week after an undercover assignment with Mr. Callen, they started to feel attraction to one another. We all could see that."

After heard Hetty tell Heather how Kensi and him started dating, he realize that he couldn't hear no more of that so he left the room. He needed to be alone.

After he gets to the outside of the building, he picked up the car and started to drive. He didn't have a destination; he just needs to be alone.

While driving he started to remember how he and Kensi started to dating.

Flashback On

"_Are you shore about this?" Kensi was nervous about they're relationship. _

"_Hey." Callen knew why Kensi was so nervous about this. "I know that I not exactly the kind of guy that usually dates but I'm really into this."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yes. So do still wanna go out with me?" Callen was hopeful that Kensi would still want to go out with him._

"_Sure. And what about Hetty? She was ok with this?"_

"_I talked with her sooner. She was the one the one that encouraged me to ask you out."_

"_Hetty? Really?"_

"_Yes. I couldn't believe it either." Callen smiled when he saw who surprised she was about this. "So? Are we going out or not?"_

"_Yeah, let's go."_

Flashback Off

Callen smiled with the embrace. He was so happy back then. He continues to remember who happy he was with Kensi. But the happiest moment in his life was when they moved in together.

Flashback On

"_I have a proposition for you." Callen told Kensi. After dating for six months he believed that it was the right thing to do._

"_I'm all ears." Kensi was exciting about this. She and Callen were happy and for celebrating six months together they went to go out. Callen reserved a table in a fancy restaurant, using a fake name of course. They had the most beautiful night ever._

_After the diner they went to her house. They continue to celebrate but this time they wanted to be alone, more privacy. _

"_I want you come live with me." Callen was so nervous about this that he said it so he said it in one time._

"_What? Wait a moment! You, G Callen want to move in with me?" Kensi was in shock with this question. She didn't know who to react._

"_I know, I know. But I am so happy with you and I really want that this work." _

"_We need to decide one thing first." She had already made her mind but she wanted to scare Callen just a bit._

"_What?" Callen was scare. What Kensi was talking about?_

"_Obvious. We need to decide if I go to your house or if you go to mine."_

"_You scared the hell out of me!" Callen was calmer now._

"_Sorry." _

"_So? What do you decided?"_

"_Yeah. I definitely want to move on with you. And I prefer if you came live here." She didn't know Callen's apartment but she didn't believe that his house was better or near her. "You have an apartment?"_

"_Honestly? Not really. When I don't sleep here I sleep I sleep on NCIS."_

"_So why did you purpose your house?"_

"_I honestly don't know!"_

Flashback Off

Callen continue to drive and reviving all of those happy moments with Kensi. He knew that he never should have given his heart to Kensi. It was a big mistake. Now he was in such pain.

Back in the op room Hetty had just finished telling Heather about Kensi e Callen. Heather was in completely shock.

"Sorry Hetty I didn't realize how bad this was."

"I aware of that Miss Green. But next time don't do the same."

"Hetty the hospital called." Eric interrupted the conversation between the two women. "They have the test result."

"Dominic call Callen and tell Sam to come to op room. Now." Dom hearing Hetty's orders he picked up the phone called Callen and went to Sam to call him to op room. "So Mr. Beal? What was the result of the DNA test?"

A/N: If you want to know you will have to read the next chapter.

Thanks for all the reviews and for all the ones that add me or the story to the alert ?.

csimesser1 – Thanks for the review. Keep reading.

DonStella – Thanks. I hope that you like the rest of the story.

Frozenfiery – That's a lot of questions. I can't really tell you much. Next chapter you will find outb why ms. Green is so irritating. Thanks for reviewing.

JateCattCallengirlscout22 - Thanks for the reviews. Don't worry I will update soon. I don't really know where the story is going but I hope you like the rest the story.

yummymummy1983 – Thanks. The story will continue.


	6. Note

Sorry. It's not a new chapter. I already have the six chapter ready. The problem is that I have three different versions of it. So I need your help to decided with one you want to public. Vote by sending a review to the story. And if you don't mind tell me why you choose that option. The choices are:

Reveling the result the test with Callen;

Reveling the result the test without Callen present;

More news about the marine and the baby.


	7. Results and More Questions

A/N: Here's the new chapter. I want to thank everyone that review the note helping me choosing witch from one of the three versions of this chapter would be posted. So by major voting this chapter will be about Callen and the team discovering the DNA results.

Cap. 6: Results and more questions.

Callen was still driving when his phone rang. He didn't want to pick up but he knew that it could be related to the case so he answered it.

"Yes?"

"Callen, it's Dom. We have the DNA results."

"Ok. I'm going there now."

He ended the call and changed his path to go to office. He needed to know if his suspicions were right or wrong. He needed to know if he was the father of the little baby that was in the hospital.

After another 15 minutes of driving he arrived at the NCIS headquarters. Sam was expecting him.

"G let's go."

"Dom didn't call you?"

"Yeah he did but I told him that I would wait for you."

"Thanks. Let's go."

He and Sam went upstairs. When they arrived there they both noticed that the air was heavy.

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna. I'm glad that you joined us."

"Sorry for tanking off like that."

"I understand."

"Hey Callen?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about what happened." Heather was ashamed because of what she had done earlier.

"It's ok Heather. Let's go work. What do you have Eric?"

"The marine and the baby are cousins."

"So that means…" Sam asked Eric.

"Means that the mother of that baby is not only Mr. Watson relative but also the mother is his cousin."

"That means…" Sam was trying to Eric confirm everyone suspicions. But Callen already knew what this means.

"He only had a cousin."

"Kensi Blye."

"Exactly Callen. But I still can´t find her. She just vanished into thin air."

"Eric I want you to tell the hospital to do another DNA test."

"Ok. But between who?"

"Between me and the baby."

"Mr. Callen you don't think that you can be father of that baby, do you?"

"I believe so Hetty. The time line fits."

"Ok Mr. Callen. Mr. Beal call the hospital. Mr. Hanna, you go with Mr. Callen to the hospital so they can collect a DNA sample from him. Mr. Vail and Miss Greene will continue to try to find Miss Blye. Move!"

Eric picked up the phone and called the hospital. Dom and Heather went back to Kensi's file.

G and Sam went to the car and started driving. After about 10 minutes of driving Callen's phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Sorry for disturbing but is it possible to speak with Mr. Jason Tedrow?"

"You are talking to him. What I can do to help you?"

"Hi. My name is Lisa Brenner. I need to talk to you."

"Ok. About what?"

"It's about Mr. Robert Watson."

Callen gave Sam a meaningful glance. Sam knew that this phone called had something to do with the case.

"What about him?"

"I'd rather speak to you face to face."

"Sure. When?"

"In one hour."

"Ok. I will call you when we're closer to that hour."

"No problem. You already have my number. I will wait for your call."

"Deal. Bye."

He turned off the phone call.

"Great! This is terrific!"

"What the hell was that G?"

"A woman called telling me that she need to talk to me about the dead marine."

A/N 2: I wanna say thanks to my Beta Reader for everything.

Next Chapter: More about the dead marine. And how knows more about Kensi…

Review!


	8. Chapter 7: Warning Signal

Previously…

_"Great! This is terrific!"_

_"What the hell was that G?"_

_"A woman called telling me that she need to talk to me about the dead marine."_

Chapter 7: Warning Signal

"What?" Sam asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah! She said that she had something to talk with me." Callen was beyond confused. It seemed that nothing made sense anymore.

"How does she know you?" Sam was as curious as him and he wished to have an answer for him but the truth was that he couldn't even find an answer for himself.

"I have no idea. And the worst part is that she called me Tedrow." That was not only crazy but also one of the weirdest things so far. Things were getting too confusing for his liking…

"Your alias?" Sam seemed to be making way too many questions but Callen knew that he couldn't blame him for that because he was in the same state.

"Yep. Tell me that this isn't weird."

"You're right. It is weird."

Sam and Callen started to think about what this meant. Why was this woman calling Callen and how had she been able to find him? Suddenly, Sam had an idea that could actually make sense.

"Callen, I think that I know how she knows you!" Callen turned to him right away. If his partner had a theory he was more than ready to listen to it.

"So tell me because I have no idea of what is going on here."

"Kensi" he said, like as if it was the simplest thing in the entire world.

"Now you lost me"

"She was his cousin. We know that she is the mother of the baby and that you're probably the father" He couldn't help but notice how those words seemed to sound better every time that he heard them. He was probably the father of the baby but that was not the most important thing right now. He would have time to think about that subject later on.

"You're right. So you think that for some reason someone was after her so she knows that she needs to vanish. She leaves the baby with someone that will keep him safe and tells her cousin to contact me."

"Yeah. I think that they were running away from someone or something."

"If you're right that means that someone was trying to do something to her because of me."

"Callen you don't know that!" But he did because she was not like him. She didn't have people who hated her unlike him-

"She didn't have enemies."

"That we know of. Callen she was a NCIS operative." Callen knew that just because she was a federal agent that didn't mean that she had enemies but decided to move on to more important matters.

"But why Tedrow?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have a tone of alias and she possibly chose Tedrow?"

"It was your favorite and she knew that. it was probably a way to call your attention."

"Yes but…"

"What's on your mind?"

"I don't know I have a strange feeling about this."

"G Callen with feelings? That's got to be a first…"

"Stop making jokes, Sam. This whole story has absolutely nothing to laugh about."

"You're right. Let's go the hospital. You should call Hetty to let her know what we have so far."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking."

Sam and Callen continued driving to the hospital. Callen called Hetty to tell her about the call that he had received.

After that at the OPS…

"Mr. Beal we need to find everything about a certain woman."

"Ok Hetty. Who would that be?"

"Lisa Benner."

"I'm on it."

"Who is she Hetty?" Heather was there studding Kensi's file and asked the question that they all wanted an answer to.

"This woman called Callen and told him that she needed to talk to him about the dead marine."

"Hetty," Eric called her "you're not going like this."

"What is it Eric?"

"Lisa Benner is a possibly member of Keelson's crew."

"The one who told Mr. Callen that knew what the G stands for?"

"Yes. Apparently she is famous for finding this type of things."

"Miss Greene, get Mr. Callen on the phone. He must know about this."

"Okay!"

Heather tried to call Callen immediately but there was no answer on the other side of the phone. What she didn't know was that Callen's phone was out of battery.

In the hospital…

"Damn it!"

"What?"

"My phone died. We have to go."

"Let's go then."


	9. Chapter 8: First Attempt

A/N: First of all I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update but I was having a hard time writing this chapter. I think I finally got it right. Hope you like it.

Chapter 8: First Attempt

Anyone who looked at Callen would say that he was a calm and relaxed person. But the truth was completely different from that. He was beyond nervous and even borderline anxious.

Sam, on the other hand, was a bit calmer than that but he knew exactly what his partner was feeling. His calm exterior didn't match his inner feelings. Who would ever say that G Callen would eventually become a father? Sam would have never guessed that one but it seemed like he was wrong.

The environment inside the car didn't change through the remaining time of the trip. The silence was still there but they needed to make a plan on how to proceed with the meeting, in order to make sure that Callen was safe at all times.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"What you mean?" Callen asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"How are we going to do with the meeting? You're not going alone." Sam's anger was starting to become hard to hide. Callen was acting different with this case and Sam needed to do something about it. His partner couldn't let that get to him, even though it was personal.

"Here's the plan, Sam. I go alone and you have my back. It's as simple as that." Sam didn't like that plan but one look towards Callen's face was enough to understand he was not going to change his mind about this one.

"Distress word?"

"Bond"

They finally arrived at the place but she wasn't there. Sam hid so she wouldn't see him when she got there.

As the time went by, Callen started to get even more nervous than before.

"Where the heck is she?" He whispered to himself. Callen looked to his wrist-watch to see that she was 15 minutes late.

"Calm down G. She will probably be here soon."

"What if she's playing us?"

"She's probably a very busy person." Sam was almost starting to pray when a car showed up. "Callen I think that she has arrived."

She exited the car and walked to Callen.

"Hello Mr. Teadrow. I'm Lisa Benner."

"You're late"

"I'm sorry. I had some business to take care of."

"So what did you wanted to tell me?"

"Straight to the point… I like it. The problem, Mr. Teadrow, is that I'm not."

Callen was confused with this to say the least. Sam was also confused with this. He was starting to regret allowing Callen to go alone to this damn meeting.

"What do you mean?"

"I need to make sure that this isn't a trap. I have very sensitive information that I can't pass to anybody."

If Callen was angry before, now he was pissed off. She was the one who had contacted him in the first place. He should be the one concerned about this being a trap not the other way around.

Sam's feelings matched Callen's. He was starting to get really convinced that something about this was off. His phone rang.

"Heather, right now is not a good time!"

"Sam, shut up and listen. Callen is walking into a trap. Lisa used to work for Keelson. He probably still has friends making sure that the business still runs!"

"I see." She disconnected the call and he started running in Callen's direction.

The conversation had continued.

"Why all this? Because, Mr. Tedrow or I should say Mr. Callen, I have orders to kill you!"

In this moment Sam arrived there and yells.

"Callen, she worked for Keelson!"

In this moment all of them took their guns off. Lisa pointed her gun towards Callen and the federal agents pointed theirs towards her.

"I see that you have a really good team there, Mr. Callen!"

"You never had any information about this, did you?" Callen asked, sounding a bit defeated.

"No, I'm afraid I didn't. Agent Blye and who ever works with her did a great cover job. Not even we could find anything!"

At the mention of Kensi's name Callen flipped. This still hurt him and Sam saw that. He wanted to shot Lisa but if he did that she could shot Callen.

"You're dead Lisa." After saying this Callen shot Lisa. Her lifeless body touches the floor. Callen, way more relieved, took a deep breath. And Sam checks the body for pulse.

"You're good?"

"Yeah, the best I can be right now."

But, what they didn't know was that someone else was near, a gun pointed towards the scene. And, with a smile on his face, only one thought ran through his mind. _One threat down_

A/N 2: Ok here you have it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will be posted really soon. Now I have a question for you guys. Which name would you choose to name Kensi and Callen's baby?

Vincent

Kevin

Dean

Other

Let me know with your review.


	10. Chapter 9: Getting Close To The Truth

Cap 9: Getting close to the truth…

3rd Person's POV

Elsewhere

After I pulled the trigger I felt relieved. That happened because I knew that, for now, Callen was safe. That was, without question, a huge relieve. And it was time to head back to her.

I approached her and noticed how peaceful she looked. She trusted me to keep her family safe as well as herself. I was able to keep Callen alive but I wasn't able to do the same with Robert. They caught him before I could get to him.

I have to let it go. My number one priority now is Callen and her, without forgetting my godson. At this point Callen should already know the truth about the baby. And that meant it was time to let Callen discover something else.

Callen's POV

At the OSP

"I'm glad to see you are well, gentleman." Hetty said as soon as she saw them walk through the doors.

"Thanks, Hetty." Callen wasn't comfortable with this. He had thought he had been free from Keelson but apparently he was wrong.

"It appears that Keelson still has some influence out there."

"It also means that they want revenge." Sam said, clearly worried about his partner.

"Indeed, Mr. Hanna. Indeed!" Hetty agreed. She didn't like this.

"You're forgetting something very important." Callen remembered at this moment something that he knew he should have remembered early.

"What is that, Callen?"

"Sam, she mentioned our dead marine. She, somehow, knew about him and about Kensi."

"Wait, wait. You think that she has something to do with his death?"

"Sam, she knew he was dead."

"You're probably right. She mentioned that Kensi and whoever the heck works with her did a very good job covering their tracks."

Hetty, upon listening to that, started to get even more worried, if it was even possible. Keelson had found out things about Callen that he has never been able to find himself. Yet, he couldn't find Kensi?

"Mr. Callen, I'm not comfortable with the course that this case is taking."

"Neither am I. But what can we do?"

Before either Sam or Hetty could reply Eric should up and whistled from upstairs. For some reason, he looked terrified.

Callen, Sam and Hetty went to the op room where Eric was waiting for them. Sam and Callen exchanged a look. They knew that there was something wrong. Dom and Heather joined them.

"Callen didn't kill Lisa Benner."

"WHAT?" Callen and Sam shouted at the same time.

"I checked her pulse." Sam was getting nervous. He was one hundred percent sure that she was dead.

"Sam, I didn't mean that she was still alive. She's dead. What I meant was that it wasn't Callen who killed her. It was someone else."

"Wait, if Callen didn't do it then who did it?"

"I'm trying to find images from security cameras nearby."

But, before Eric could begin, an alert of an e-mail showed up. He looked towards Hetty, who gave him a nod, and opened the e-mail. What they saw shocked every single one of them.

A/N: I know, I know. It took me forever to right this chapter. My life is a complete mess right know. I'm almost finishing my degree and, with that, comes a tone of work. Today (March 2) was one of the worst days of my life.

Any ideas of what is in that e-mail? Can't wait to read your thoughts about it, review.


End file.
